Cidade dos Anjos
by Mache-san
Summary: Então me mantenha acordado para memorizar você. Dê-me mais tempo para sentir seu jeito Não podemos permanecer assim para sempre. Mas eu quero ter você perto de mim hoje. Para sempre, eternamente... Além do presente e rumo a eternidade
1. Introdução

_S__inopse__: Solitário, inteligente e sagas. Assim é Uchiha Sasuke, o melhor cardiologista do hospital central de Konoha, mas após perder o irmão em sua mesa durante uma cirurgia, o moreno fica arrasado.  
Sakura, um ser celestial, que estava encarregada de acompanhar Itachi após sua morte, fica fascinada por Sasuke. Curiosa por saber mais sobre aquele homem, ela começa a acompanhá-lo durante todas as suas tarefas diárias e apesar dele não poder vê-la, ela nunca deixou de estar lá_

" _Eu__**desistiria**__ da __eternidade__ para __**poder**__tocá-lo__ !"_

_[ So __**keep**__ me __awake__ to __memorize you__**Give**__ me __more time__ to __feel__ this way  
We __can't__ stay like this __**forever**__But__ I __can__ have __**you**__ next to me __todayFor always__, __forever__... __Beyond here and on to __eternity__ ]_

__

[ Então me _**mantenha**__acordado__ para __memorizar você__**Dê-me**__mais tempo__ para __sentir__ seu jeito  
Não __podemos__ permanecer assim __**para sempre**__Mas__ eu __quero__ ter __**você**__ perto de mim __hojePara sempre__, __eternamente__... Além do presente e rumo a __eternidade__ ]._


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: **Partir: O chegar visto de lá.**

- Oh meu Deus ! – A mulher esfregou seus próprios olhos, estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Suas mãos estavam tremulas tiraram o termômetro da boca da filha que estava deitada no sofá, coberta por quatro cobertores. Os olhos azuis se fecharam e soltou um suspiro quando viu o número que o termômetro continha. 41 e meio de febre.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus! – Repetiu.

Levantou-se do chão e foi para o banheiro, encher a banheira com água gelada, voltou para a sala e pegou o telefone, discando três números.

- Hospital central, boa noite. – Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Minha filha! Esta com muita febre. – O tom da mulher era de choro e desespero.

- De quanto, senhora? Tem como trazê-la aqui?

- 41 e meio... Por favor, ela só tem seis anos... – Implorou. - Preciso de uma ambulância, por favor. Por favor.

- Vamos mandar uma ambulância, senhora. Por favor, fique calma. Me de seu endereço.

Um minuto depois, a mulher bateu o telefone no gancho e voltou para perto da filha, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Naquele momento, as duas já não estavam mais sozinhas ali, havia outra pessoa com ela, uma mulher de estatura mediana e cabelos cor de rosa. A mãe não conseguia vê-la, mas Rukia sim, apesar de zonza, olhou para aquela figura que estava parada ao lado do sofá e sorriu gentilmente.

- Rukia... Você tem que levantar. – Pediu a mãe, ajoelhando-se ao lado do sofá para pegá-la no colo.

A garotinha enrolou os próprios braços no pescoço da mãe e foi erguida, não desviando os olhos da mulher misteriosa.

- Estou com frio. – Disse tremendo.

- Você esta muito quente, querida.

A mãe a levou para o banheiro e a colocou dentro da banheira ainda com roupa, a garota gritou, a água estava fria demais para ela... Tudo estava. Ela segurou com força na mão da mãe e as coisas ao seu redor começaram a ficar escuras. Ainda conseguia ouvir. Ouvir a mãe gritando seu nome. Ainda podia sentir. Sentir o toque aveludado da mão a chacoalhando para frente e para trás, por fim, não ouviu mais nada, nem sentiu coisa alguma. Abriu os olhos assustada, havia pessoas e mais pessoas vestindo uma espécie de roupão azulado, levando-a em uma maca. Mas Rukia não conseguia se mexer ou falar, só conseguia ver. Ver a mãe ao lado do carrinho, correndo junto dos médicos e falando o seu nome sem parar.

- Quarenta e dois e meio de febre! – Um deles anunciou para o outro que segurava uma prancheta.

- Precisamos baixar a febre dela. – Disse outro.

A mulher misteriosa também estava ali, acompanhando o carrinho, não deixando de olhar para a pequena criança sobre ele.

- Esta com frio? – Perguntou Rukia quase sem voz para a mulher.

Ela disse que não com a cabeça e sorriu, a mãe da menina olhou em volta, mas não viu nada ali. Não havia nada. O que a filha estava olhando?  
Finalmente a maca parou, as luzes brancas se tornaram mais intensas, quase cegando a pequena. Os monitores foram ligados e palavras estavam jogadas na tela, mas já era tarde. A mulher de cabelos róseos estava parada, observando a cena e Rukia estava ao seu lado, olhando para o seu próprio corpo deitado sobre a maca. Ali, ao lado da estranha, não sentia mais frio, nem dor, nem nada. Ela segurou a mão da mulher ao seu lado enquanto ouvia sua mãe gritar por seu nome.

- Você é Deus ou algo assim, moça? – Ela perguntou fitando a mulher.  
- Não. – Respondeu ela olhando para a pequena com carinho. – Meu nome é Sakura.  
- E pra onde nós vamos?

- Vamos pra casa.

Rukia não disse nada, olhou para a mãe e para os médicos ao redor dela.  
- A mamãe pode ir junto?

- Não. Ela tem que ficar.

- Mas... Eu não acho que ela iria entender.

- Ela vai... Algum dia ela vai.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: **Uma força maior que os leva.**

O relógio mostrava seis horas da manhã e cinquenta e nove minutos, como de costume, o moreno estava entretido em um livro de aventura, ainda deitado na cama. Quando deram sete horas, o relógio começou a tremer e a fazer um ruído, o Uchiha somente bufou e marcou a página em que parara no livro.

- Duzentas e cinquenta e seis. – Disse em voz alta para que não esquecesse.  
Levantou e foi para o banheiro. Tomou seu banho com calma, escovando os dentes em seguida, voltou para o quarto somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Abriu o armário.

- Que roupa? Hum.

Pegou a mais próxima. Uma calça de fazer ginástica e um camisetão. Vestiu meias e colocou tênis de corrida, desceu as escadas, passou pela sala em direção à porta de entrada, saiu de casa esticando os braços para o alto o máximo que podia.

- Sete e meia. Atrasado de novo. – Riu de si mesmo e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Começou com um passo na frente do outro, cada vez a velocidade aumentava mais e quando se deu conta, já estava longe de sua casa, correndo pelas ruas da ensolarada Konoha, em direção ao hospital central. Para variar o transito nas ruas estava de matar, fora o tempo em que Konoha era um lugar calmo. Passou pela floricultura Yamanaka e cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça uma loira de olhos azuis que regava as plantas da porta. Seguiu reto, mais alguns metros entrando em uma rua quase deserta. Finalmente parou em frente a uma porta, eram os fundos do hospital, entrou por ela e estava dentro da cozinha, roubou um potinho com gelatina de cor verde e uma colher descartável - como sempre fazia todas as manhãs - , logo saiu, indo para os corredores do hospital comendo a gelatina. Passou pela recepção, tudo parecia tão calmo e quieto, mas ele sabia que era somente o começo do dia. Mais corredores e finalmente o vestuário masculino. Estava vazio como de costume, os médicos costumavam chegar mais tarde, pois vinham de carro e pegavam transito. O moreno deixou a gelatina de lado, tirando o camisetão e o guardando dentro de seu armário.

- Sasuke? – Era uma voz de mulher, seguida por três batidas na porta. – Está ai dentro?

- Estou Karin. - Respondeu sem muito animo.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

A ruiva adentrou a sala, com um sorriso imenso no rosto, aproximou-se do moreno e lhe beijou a bochecha.

- Estava com tantas saudades.

- Nos vimos ontem à noite, Karin.

- É eu sei. – Ela o encarou. – Como passou a noite? Tudo parecia um sonho.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, Karin conseguia ser irritante. À noite fora tão normal que o moreno precisou pensar em algo para dizer a ela, mas nada veio a sua mente, então ficou em silencio.

- Dormi como um anjo. – Continuou ela, esperando, desejando, que ele dissesse algo.

- Eu nunca durmo quando você vem, Karin. Sabe disso.

- Você não dorme de qualquer maneira, Uchiha.

Ela voltou a se aproximar, querendo um beijo, mas Sasuke queria que ela ficasse longe, nem que fosse por cinco minutos. Talvez tivesse desejado com muita força, pois o bipe dela tocou.

"Puta merda... Ainda bem. Espero que esse cara esteja morrendo." Pensou.

- Preciso ir, Sas.

- É... Que pena. – Mentiu. – Até mais tarde.

Finalmente Karin saiu, deixando Sasuke respirar aliviado. Terminou de se trocar e agora foi à vez de seu bipe tocar. 'Emergência. Sala de operações 6'

- Ah! Logo cedo? Como esse povo consegue se encrencar logo de manhã?

A sala de operações era praticamente do lado do vestuário, não demorou nada para que Sasuke chegasse lá. Já havia três médicos esperando e duas enfermeiras, todos se preparando para iniciar a operação.

- E então?

- Falha cardíaca. – Informou um. - Precisa ser operado imediatamente.

- Ele vai precisar de um coração novo. É ele?

- Uhum. Acho que até vai gostar do paciente. Você o conhece a vida toda. – Falou outro médico fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que uma das enfermeiras lhe entregasse a fixa do paciente.

Sasuke segurou a prancheta que lhe foi entregue. "Uchiha Itachi."

- Merda! – Exclamou. – Minha mãe deve estar louca na sala de espera.

Deu as costas e saiu da sala de operação, movendo-se o mais rápido que podia até a sala de espera. Lá estava três pessoas, uma mulher de estatura médica com longos cabelos negros assim como os olhos, um homem de meia idade também moreno, as marcas da idade transbordavam-lhe o rosto e uma mulher, alta com cabelos curtos e escuros.

- Mãe... Pai.

- Ah filho! – Disse a mulher se aproximando e abraçando Sasuke. – Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? Foi tudo tão de repente.

- Mãe. Eu vou opera-lo. Ele vai ficar ótimo. Confie em mim.

Sasuke olhou para a mulher que estava parada no canto, fitando-o.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Mameha. – Disse Sasuke.

Mameha era a noiva de Itachi, se casariam dali a mais alguma semanas, era extremamente bonita e inteligente, professora de biologia na universidade de Konoha. Sasuke sempre teve inveja do irmão por ela, como ele conseguia namorar algo tão bonito? Ela parecia uma obra de arte com sapatos e Sasuke, estava solitário, com Karin no seu pé.

- Doutor... – Uma enfermeira entrou na sala, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. – Suna mandou um coração... Ele já chegou, estamos prontos para a cirurgia.

Sasuke fitou cada um ali dentro da sala e repetiu o que antes havia dito:

- Ele vai ficar bem.

Luvas, avental azul celeste, toca e mascara. Foi exatamente o que Sasuke colocou quando entrou na sala de operações numero seis. Seu irmão já estava lá, branco como uma folha de papel, deitado sobre a maca, praticamente inconsciente. Sasuke fitou os olhos negros de Itachi e sorriu por detrás da mascara.

- Quando acordar... Você vai estar melhor.

Uma das enfermeiras que estava se posicionando ao lado da mesa dopou Itachi com a anestesia geral, aos poucos e ele fechou os olhos. A partir daquele momento, não sentia mais nada.

- Vamos começar... – Informou Sasuke.

Bisturi, esponja, mangueira de sucção, lá se foi uma hora. Separador, esponja, mangueira de sucção, lá se foi mais uma hora e meia. Bisturi, aorta, sangue jorrando, linhas, saturação. Veia cava superior e veia cava inferior, saturação. Artérias pulmonares, sangue, sangue, sangue, linhas e saturação. Outras cinco horas. Cansaço e mais sangue. Coração novo, coração velho. Pulsação. Pressão alta, pressão normalizando, batimentos com ritmo.

- Transplantação ok. – Disse a enfermeira olhando para os cinco médicos ali.  
- Muito bem. – Um dos médicos bateu palmas, suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue.

Os outros sorriram inclusive Sasuke. Estava aliviado por tudo ter corrido bem.

- Vamos fechá-lo. – Disse Sasuke.

Sasuke foi quem tirou o separador. Era um instrumento grande, feito por duas barras de aproximadamente vinte centímetros, e mais três barras no meio, em sentido horizontal, que separavam as duas em sentido vertical. Conforme se mexia no instrumento, ele abria mais ou fechava mais. Uma das enfermeiras pegou uma agulha especial e uma linha preta, costurando o tórax de Itachi que fora aberto. Finalmente as duas partes estavam juntas, a cirurgia fora um sucesso, sem qualquer erro. Outra enfermeira, com as mãos limpas veio ajudar Sasuke a tirar o avental e as luvas cheias de sangue.

- Vou dar as boas noticias a minha mãe. Ela vai dar pulos de dois metros. - O Uchiha sorriu e os médicos a sua volta também sorriram, sabiam o que o irmão significava para ele.

Ninguém que estava ali dentro da sala pode vê-la, mas ela estava lá, observando tudo há não muito tempo. Ela tinha os cabelos rosados e olhos como esmeraldas. Estava esperando por algo que não demoraria a acontecer. Seus olhos correram pela sala até o relógio, faltavam apenas quatro segundos. "Quatro, três, dois, um." Contou mentalmente. Os aparelhos começaram a piscar e a fazer barulhos altos e agudos, Itachi estava morrendo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Sasuke.

Um dos médicos olhou para o monitor e respondeu:

- Taquicardia ventricular... Merda.

- Administrem 100 mililitros de lidocaína. – Ordenou outro e logo um dos enfermeiros obedeceu.

O coração de Itachi parou.

- Sem pulso... – Disse outra.

- Tragam os eletrodos! – Uma das enfermeiras o atendeu, trouxe uma caixa grande e amarela com vários botões, ela apertou o vermelho e depois alguns pretos. – Ajuste para 200. Carregando. – O médico esfregou as duas pás, uma na outra. - Afaste-se! – Logo ao dizer, colocou as pás sobre o tórax do Uchiha desacordado, mas nada aconteceu. Ajustaram novamente, desta vez para 250.

- Carregando... Afastem-se. – O médico repetiu a experiência, colocando as pás novamente no tórax do Uchiha. Mais potencia. 350. Mas nada aconteceu.

Sakura observava tudo atentamente, observava como todos ali de dentro tentavam salvar a vida daquele homem.

- Chega... – Ordenou Sasuke. – Vamos abri-lo.

O moreno colocou novamente as luvas e pegou o seu bisturi passando a lamina pelo tórax do irmão, abrindo-o novamente. Tomou o separador em suas mãos e o encaixou devidamente em seu lugar, abrindo o máximo que podia. Estava tudo a mostra. O coração parado estava bem a sua frente.

- Eletrodos.

As pás grandes foram trocadas por pás pequenas, colocadas dentro do corpo de Itachi, encostadas no coração.

- Carregue 30!

Nada.

- Carregue 50!

Nada, de novo. Sasuke bufou irritado, pensando em uma alternativa que fizesse o irmão reagir, ele olhou fixamente par o monitor, para onde Sakura estava parada, encarando-o e ali seus olhos pousaram.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Itachi!

Os olhos de Sakura ficaram vidrados nos olhos dele, por um instante, ela imaginou que ele realmente estivesse vendo ela ali, parada. Ele abaixou os olhos e levou as mãos ao coração do irmão, segurando-o não com muita força e apertando primeiro o átrio e depois o ventrículo em movimentos constantes. Nenhuma resposta. Nada mudava.

- Itachi? – Ele chamou o irmão, sem deixar de fazer a massagem cardíaca. – Itachi? Não pode desistir.

Sakura observava o desespero de Sasuke em silencio. Observava os médicos correndo em círculos como baratas tontas e as enfermeiras olhando para os monitores, como se fosse mudar algo, e ao seu lado estava um moreno alto de cabelos e olhos negros também observando tudo calado.

- Eu morri? – Ele perguntou.

- Uhum.

O moreno ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para os seus pés nus. Depois ergueu o rosto, olhando para o irmão que ainda tinha o seu coração nas mãos, que ainda chamava por seu nome. O rosto de Mameha veio a sua mente. Como ela ficaria depois de saber? Como reagiria?

- Eu... Posso me despedir dela?

Sakura fitou Itachi, sabia de quem ele estava falando.

- Desculpe. Mas o seu corpo se esgotou. Não tem como fazer isso.  
Ela podia ver a magoa que ele sentiu por dentro por saber que não poderia dizer adeus.

- Nós temos que ir agora.

Sakura se virou e começou a andar, Itachi fez o mesmo, seguindo-a pelo corredor.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Diz.

- Do que você gostava mas?

- De vê-la sorrir.

Ele estava morto. Morto. Sasuke tentou durante vários minutos, mas a verdade era clara e única: Ele estava morto. A operação inteira passou por sua cabeça, mas não conseguia entender o que ele havia feito de errado. Tinha feito tudo certo. Tudo. Porque ele morreu?Porque ?Tirou as luvas, tirou a toca, tirou o avental azul. Colocou o seu jaleco branco de sempre, era hora de informar o que havia acontecido. Seguiu pelo corredor até a sala de espera. Lá estava sua mãe sentada ao lado de Mameha e seu pai ao lado da maquina de fazer café.

- E então? – Perguntou Mikoto entusiasmada.

Sasuke não conseguiu fitar a mãe, ficou olhando para baixo, sem saber o que falar.

- Nós podemos vê-lo, filho?Em que quarto ele esta.

- Nós conseguimos ativar a circulação do coração dele. Mas ele rejeitou o coração e não sobreviveu ao procedimento.

A mãe de Sasuke ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, não entendera direito o que o filho disse. Foi somente quando seu marido envolveu os braços em torno dela que a ideia de que o seu filho estava morto foi aceita em sua cabeça. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e começou a transbordar sem parar, o mesmo aconteceu a Mameha, ela chamou o nome do amado, mas não teria respostas. Nunca teria respostas. Sasuke saiu da sala, não queria ficar ali, não queria chorar ali, diante deles. Passou pelo corredor apressado e caminhou até as escadas de emergência. Subiu dos andares e se sentou nos degraus. De seus olhos, as lágrimas já começaram a brotar e uma dor imensa no peito apertou o seu coração. Sakura estava lá. Mas não veio para buscar ninguém. Queria entender o porquê de o rapaz tê-la olhado. Ele realmente a viu?

O moreno esfregou os olhos molhadas com as almofadas das mãos, não conseguia parar de chorar, ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente e ficou encarando-o, olhando em seus olhos negros como a noite. Ele olhava para frente, para os olhos verdes dela, mas para ele não havia nada ali.

Queria ajudá-lo. Mas não podia, não sabia como. Então ela pôs as duas mãos no ombro do Uchiha e ele sentiu seu coração se acalmar aos poucos, para ela era pouco, mas era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento por ele.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: **Humanos.**

Eram três, sentados na beirada de uma janela no maior arranha-céu de Konoha, olhavam para baixo, para as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas. Dali de cima parecia muito mais frágeis do que realmente eram. Sakura estava entre eles, olhando para o céu azul, não devia passar das cinco e meia da tarde, fazia somente alguns minutos que a cirurgia de Itachi acabara, e por algum motivo, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sasuke. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava uma jovem de cabelos curtos azuis marinhos e de olhos da mesma cor, a mulher era bonita e esquia, olhava para frente sem se preocupar com a altura ou coisa do tipo. Do lado esquerdo de Sakura estava um homem, magricelo com cabelos lisos e negros, seus olhos eram castanhos.

- O que você tem Sakura? – Perguntou o homem sem fitar a amiga. – Esta tão calada hoje.

- Não é nada. Hoje aconteceu uma coisa.

- O que? – Perguntou a mulher ao seu lado esquerdo, ela estava curiosa.  
- Um médico... Ele olhou para mim na sala de cirurgia e ficou olhando, como se eu estivesse mesmo lá. Como se eu fosse igual a ele.

- Hum. – O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Hoje... Estava dentro de um elevador e um homem encostou. Tocou em uma mulher por acidente, ela olhou para ele e ele olhou para ela.

- Humanos são tão estranhos. Chega a ser fascinante

- Já foi vista Konan? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Como assim?

- Vista. Como um deles. Como um ser humano.

- Como mulher? Não. Mas sabe, um dia, uma cega estava em uma lanchonete, ela se virou para o lado, para o lado em que eu estava e perguntou se eu podia passar a pimenta.

- Mas ela não era cega?

- Mas ela sabia que eu estava ali. Apesar de ser cega ela viu muito mais do que essas criaturas estranhas. - Konan sorriu para Sakura.

Ela somente fitou a amiga e pulou do prédio, mas não caiu de verdade, já tinha os pés fixos no chão antes dos amigos perceberem que ela não estava mais lá. Os dois que ficaram sozinhos fizeram a mesma coisa, em um instante estavam em uma altura incrível, no outro, estavam na calçada, olhando fixamente para Sakura.

- E você, Sai?

- Só visto por moribundos em delírio. Você duas são mais estranhas do que eles, sabiam?

- Por moribundos não vale. Por alguém de verdade. - Crianças. – Respondeu atravessando a rua sem se quer olhar para os lados.

– Por bebes e crianças pequenas. Elas sempre olham pra mim, sorriem, estendendo suas mãozinhas com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

Um carro veio em alta velocidade e passou por dentro de Sai, ele ultrapassou o farol vermelho e seguiu reto, jamais saberia que havia alguém no meio da rua, jamais saberia que havia algo. As duas que ficaram para trás acompanharam Sai, atravessando a rua do mesmo modo, quando os três chegaram do outro lado, sentaram-se em um banco. A vista de lá era o semáforo vermelho e carros de todas as cores esperando que ele abrisse.

- Não quer ser visto? Nem que tivesse algum motivo por trás disso.

- Que motivo poderia ter, Sakura?

E o farol abriu.

- O médico que eu vi. Ele precisava de ajuda. Talvez se ele me visse.

Nenhum dos três disse nada, durante alguns segundos, houve um silencio mortal. Uma mulher caminhava com uma criança pequena do lado, ela segurava a sua mão, não havia ninguém na pista, então a mulher decidiu atravessar. Um passo na frente do outro. Um motorista falando ao celular irritado virou a esquina e veio andando sem diminuir a velocidade, os três sentados no banco olharam o carro. Sai ergueu a mão, em direção ao motorista, imediatamente ele parou de falar ao telefone e olhou para frente, sem saber o porquê, pisando no freio assim que viu a mulher.

- O SUA LOUCA! – Gritou o motorista apertando a buzina. – OLHA O FAROL!

A mulher pegou a criança no colo e terminou de atravessar a pista. Quando chegou ao outro lado, estava tremendo. Sai olhou para Sakura e sorriu.

- Viu? Eles não precisam nos ver.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: **Afastado .**

Olhos abertos no meio da noite. Uma, duas horas. Sakura caminhou pelo quarto do moreno, deu a volta na cama e sentou-se na beirada da mesma, sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele estava sentado, com os pés cobertos pelo lençol, lendo um livro grosso de capa dura sobre o coração. Seus olhos negros corriam pelas palavras, parecia estar tão tranqüilo lendo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo, estava tão sozinho. O quarto era enorme, tinha uma cama de casal simples com cobertores vermelhos, também havia um guarda roupas pequeno encostado na parede em baixo da janela, pequenas cômodas dos lados da cama com um abajur em cada uma, Haviam três portas, uma para o banheiro, outra que dava no corredor e outra para um closet quase nunca usado. Aos pés da cama, dormindo, estava o cachorro de Sasuke. Um labrador enorme e babão de cor preta. O cão seguiu Sakura durante a primeira meia hora dela ali, latindo e querendo brincar. Sasuke olhava para ele e repetia sempre a mesma coisa "Que cachorro louco !"  
Depois de quase quatro horas lendo o mesmo livro, Sasuke o fechou, apagou o abajur e deitou-se na cama para tentar dormir um pouco. Duas horas depois o despertador dele tocou e ele levantou, se arrastando, ainda com os olhos fechados, para o banheiro. Sakura o seguiu, junto do cachorro, ele tirou seu pijama e entrou no Box, ligando o chuveiro em seguida. O cachorro se sentou nas patas traseiras e fitou Sakura com seus imensos olhos tristes com de mel. Sakura acariciou a cabeça dele, abaixando a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentando sobre ele, esperando Sasuke terminar seu banho.  
Ele saiu do Box, todo molhado alguns minutos depois, procurando uma toalha para se enrolar. Os olhos da garota percorreram por todo o corpo dele, ele olhou para o cachorro que ainda fitava Sakura e olhou na direção de onde o cão olhava.

- O que esta olhando ai ? – Perguntou. Ele estava fitando-a e nem ao menos percebeu.  
Sakura desviou o olhar e desapareceu, reaparecendo na sala em menos de um segundo. Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto, já estava todo vestido, pronto para sair, passou pela sala e abriu a porta da frente.  
- Tome conta da casa. – Disse para o cachorro. – Até mais tarde, Tobe.  
Ele trancou a porta e começou a correr, estava atrasado, de novo. Passou pela floricultura e continuou reto, desta vez não viu Ino como de costume, naquele dia, deu a volta maior e entrou pela entrada principal do hospital.  
A recepcionista ergueu os olhos do computador quando Sasuke entrou e lhe informou sem delongas:  
- Tsunade quer vê-la.  
Tomou fôlego e caminhou pelos corredores até a sala de sua chefe, bateu na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do recinto.  
- Queria me ver ?  
Ela era loira, com peitos enormes. Vestia uma blusa verde sem alças e uma saia preta que definitivamente não era uma coisa daquele século. Ela estava concentrada em seu computador, batendo os dedos no teclado, digitando algo.  
- Vai tirar férias, meu querido.  
- Férias ? Não... Porque ?  
- Porque o seu irmão morreu, e morreu na sua mesa.  
- Vai me afastar por isso ?  
- Você precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar, esta bem ? São só alguns dias...  
- Não quero. Vou ficar trancado em casa, pensando na mesma coisa.  
- Chame a Karin para sair, o que acha ?  
Sasuke a fitou com um olhar mortal deixando bem claro que preferia a morte ou coisa pior.  
Sakura rodou a sala, estava escutando a conversa toda, ela caminhou para a estante e leu o nome de todos os livros que estavam ali.  
- Olhe, Uchiha... Porque não procura uma namorada ou eu sei lá ! Saia com alguém. Vá ao cinema. Você vai ter quatro dias, só quero que de as caras por aqui de novo na segunda feira, entendeu ?

Saiu da sala da chefe irritado.  
- Como aquela vaca faz isso ? Quem ela pensa que é ?  
Saiu do hospital caminhando de cabeça baixa pelas ruas. Virou a esquerda e entrou no mercado, tinha de achar uma maneira de ocupar o seu tempo, não queria ir para a casa dos pais... Não queria encará-los.  
" Comida para cachorro, comida para humanos." Pensou pegando um carrinho pequeno.  
Seguiu em direção da seção de frutas.  
- Maças... Grandes maças.  
Parou em frente à bancada das maçãs e tomou uma em suas mãos.  
- Itachi adorava maçãs...  
Novamente ele sentiu seu coração apertar, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tentou se segurar para que não começasse a chorar ali, no meio de tanta gente que estava dentro do mercado, mas pareceu ser mais forte do que ele.  
Sakura somente o observava, queria ajudar. Queria mais do que tudo ajudar. Queria dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem.  
Sasuke rodou a maça em suas mãos, e a colocou no lugar onde encontrou, seus dedos foram de encontro com outra maça, mas alguém a pegara primeiro. Era uma mulher, ele pode perceber pela mão delicada, ergueu os olhos e foi naquele momento que a viu de verdade, pela primeira vez. Cabelos rosados e curtos, não chegavam a cair sobre os ombros, pele clara e sem manchas e olhos verdes. Intensos, vividos, cheios de mistérios. Vestia-se de preto, uma calça e uma blusa, coberta por um sobretudo de couro e uma sapatilha também preta. Os lábios dela se contorceram em um sorriso e o coração de Sasuke ficou em paz. O moreno ficou olhando para ela durante alguns segundos, era linda, de uma beleza que chegava a surpreendê-lo.

A mulher estendeu a maça na direção dele e ficou esperando uma reação. Mas ele não disse nada, tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar para os olhos verdes dela.  
- Esta está boa. – Anunciou ela.  
Ele finalmente acordou e olhou para a maça. Era enorme e de um vermelho intenso.  
- Você a encontrou...  
- Fique com ela. É sua.  
Sasuke aceitou a maçã e a segurou com firmeza.  
- Obrigado.  
Ele ensacou a maça solitária e se virou para colocá-la dentro de seu carrinho, quando voltou a olhar para frente, a mulher misteriosa já não estava mais ali. O moreno olhou em volta mas ninguém do mercado se parecia com ela.  
Sakura ainda estava ali. Invisível aos olhos dele, mas estava ali. Analisando cada um de seus movimentos.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: **Um novo paciente .**

Os dias passaram correndo em Konohagakure. Todos os dias eram iguais naquela cidade. As pessoas seguiam os seus caminhos, de casa para o trabalho e assim adiante. Ninguém se importava com o que estava por vim ou o que o destino estaria reservando para as suas vidas. A segunda começou agitada como sempre, fileiras e fileiras de carros parados um atrás dos outros, as buzinas faziam os ouvidos gritarem de dor. Tudo estava como de costume. Sasuke já estava em sua sala sentando em sua cadeira examinando os seus papéis. Ficar fora não havia sido muito bom, somente fez com que seus nervos estivessem a flor da pele, estava cheio de trabalhos e consultas atrasada. Sasuke olhou para o seu relogio de couro, presente de seu irmão Itachi, havia ganhado o mesmo de aniversário. Ficou examinando o relógio, sentia falta do irmão, mais resolver pensar só em lembranças boas. O relógio marcava 08:30 da manhã, tinha uma consulta marcada para as 09:00. Olhou para os papéis espalhados em sua mesa e começou a preencher alguns formulários de pacientes. Sua sala era grande, obtinha duas poltronas pretas de coro a frente de sua mesa retangular de madeira, obtinha uma maca, para que ali ele pudesse examinar seus pacientes, alguns instrumentos necessários para a consulta e uma outra porta que dava para o lavabo. Atrás de sua cadeira tinha uma janela grande, de vidro que ia do chão até o teto, dali o mesmo tinha uma vista privilegiada da cidade. As cortinas de seda branca iam até o chão, fazendo com que o sol entrasse mas que não fosse incomodo para ele e nem seus pacientes.

Foi revirando os papéis que encontrou o aviso, escrito com a letra dela, maldita loira.  
"Sem cirurgias por enquanto, Sasuke !"  
- Vadia... O que eu vou fazer agora ?  
Quando era pequeno, Sasuke dissecou um sapo em uma aula comum de biologia, depois daquele momento, decidiu, iria ser médico, um cirurgião. Anos mais tarde começou a ter uma nova paixão: Corações. A vida de um ser humano dependia de um, não só a de um ser humano, mais os animais também.  
Sakura estava lá, surgiu como em um passe de mágica e começou a andar pelo consultório em círculos, desejando estar ali para mexer em tudo, para poder tocar. Sentir. Como seria tocar no rosto dele ? Qual seria a sensação ?  
Com vinte e dois anos se formou como médico cirurgião, com vinte e cinco, teve seu diploma com especialidade em cardiologia. Não desejou nada alem disso. Tinha uma bela casa, um bom trabalho, com aquilo que gostava de fazer, tinha um passatempo que se chamava Karin, mas mesmo assim, ainda faltava algo. Algo que nunca fez falta, nunca até completar os trinta anos e ver que a vida começara a ficar sem graça. Tampou os olhos com as mãos e lembrou-se do olhar dela. Dos olhos verdes.  
- Que olhos !  
- Quais olhos ? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida.  
Sasuke abriu um dos olhos e viu Karin entrando em sua sala sem avisar ou se quer pedir permissão.  
"Lembre-te: Sempre trancar a maldita porta." Disse para si mesmo.  
- Esta livre ? Porque... – Ela se aproximou, com aquele olhar de sempre. De quem desejava algo. – Pensei que nós podíamos almoçar.

A ruiva sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de couro que ficavam frente a mesa de Sasuke colocando as pernas sobre a mesa do Uchiha, mostrando suas belas pernas.  
- Sinto muito... – Disse Sasuke se levantando e pegando uma das fixas em sua mesa e apressando-se em direção a porta. – Tenho uma consulta.  
- Sas ! – Ela o chamou antes que saísse. O moreno se virou gentilmente.  
Karin era bonita e jamais poderia ser chamada de 'sem graça'. Era a neurologista do hospital, somente quatro anos mais velha que Sasuke e apesar de tudo, não tinha se casado. Só queria se divertir, e para ela, Sasuke não passava de um brinquedo.  
- Não esta correndo de mim, esta ? – Ela se levantou, aproximando-se dele.  
Sakura também se aproximou de Sasuke, encarando a ruiva.  
- Claro que não... – Ele mentiu. – Preciso ir.  
- Espera, espera... E aqueles olhos ? De quem eram ? Meus, aposto.  
- De uma mulher que eu vi no mercado.  
Sakura parou de encarar Karin e olhou para Sasuke, ele estava falando dela. O tom de voz do moreno chegou a mudar quando falou dela, porque ?  
- E era bonita ? – Perguntou Karin enciumada.  
- Linda. Até mais, Karin.  
O Uchiha saiu às pressas, foi direto a sala de emergência, com alguns papéis na mão. Correu em direção de uma enfermeira, a primeira que viu. Não estava muito cheio, mas ali, teria algo para ele fazer. A enfermeira lhe indicou um dos pacientes, um homem de cabelos grisalhos, olhos amendoados e negros como a noite. Sua esposa, uma mulher baixinha de cabelos castanhos me entregou alguns papéis. O nome dele era Jiraya. Tinha 53 anos e teve um principio de ataque cardíaco. Assustada, a esposa o levou até o pronto socorro e agora, estavam ali.  
Ele ergueu os olhos na direção de Sasuke e acenou com a cabeça, depois olhou tudo em volta.  
- Tem alguma coisa aqui.

- Pare de besteiras, homem... – Disse sua mulher.  
- Quer saber ? Vou arrumar um quarto para o senhor. Vamos fazer alguns exames, o que acha ?  
Sasuke estava animado, conseguiu uma cadeira de rodas e empurrou o velho pelo hospital, afim de conseguir um quarto para ele. Sakura o seguia, ainda entorpecida pelas palavras do Uchiha. Apertava seu rosto, mas não conseguia sentir nada, queria saber como era sua aparência, mas como ? Não tinha reflexo ou sombra... A única coisa importante era que ele a achava bonita.  
Finalmente achara o quarto, era espaçoso e bem iluminado, um lugar para dois pacientes mas por algum motivo estava vazio. Sasuke instalou seu novo paciente e lhe informou que começariam a fazer os exames pela manhã. Preencheram algumas fixas com estilo padrão e foi só. O moreno atendeu mais algumas pessoas aquele dia, depois, quando bateu oito horas da noite, trancou sua sala e estava pronto para ir embora.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: **Reencontro**.__

Desceu as escadas e começou a seguir pelo corredor, depois que passasse pela recepção, a porta principal estaria logo a sua frente. As luzes estavam sendo apagadas, o horário de visitas acabara a meia hora atrás então tudo ficava mais calmo dentro do hospital. Os olhos negros do Uchiha se fecharam, não conseguia parar de pensar naquela mulher de cabelos rosados, os abriu alguns segundos depois havia alguém no corredor. Uma mulher, baixinha com os cabelos rosados, ela estava de costas, olhando para o chão.  
- Hey... É você. – Sasuke se aproximou, ela se virou furtivamente e sorriu.  
- Boa noite.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui ?  
Ela não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer.  
- Veio visitar alguém.  
- É... Eu vim.  
- O horário de visitas já acabou... Acho que não vai poder ver ninguém hoje.  
- Não é bom para os pacientes terem visitas ?  
- De certa forma.  
- Então porque fazem isso ? Porque colocam horários.  
Ele riu, erguendo os ombros, não sabia o que responder. Isso nunca tinha lhe ocorrido.  
- Quem você quer ver ? Talvez eu possa entrar no quarto com você para que te deixem ficar.  
- Nesse momento ?  
O moreno acenou com a cabeça, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes dela.  
- Você.

- Você veio me ver ? Eu não sou um paciente. Sou médico, cardiologista.  
- Não se sente mal ?  
- Não... Estou ótimo.  
Sakura se aproximou, olhava para os olhos negros do rapaz a sua frente, como se pudesse ver toda a sua alma e de certa forma, podia. Cada pensamento, cada lembrança, Sakura podia saber de tudo se quisesse.  
- Esta aflito.  
Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele recuou.  
- Como ?  
- Esta aflito, Sasuke.  
- Como sabe o meu nome ?  
Ela apontou para o crachá que ele ainda tinha pendurado do lado esquerdo do peito. Ele olhou para o crachá e depois para ela.  
- Eu perdi um paciente na semana passada... Só estou um pouco abalado.  
- Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ela sorriu.  
Naquele momento, tudo parecia ter se acalmado, os pedaços que estavam espalhados tomaram seus respectivos lugares, seu coração estava inteiro novamente, não completo. Itachi fora importante e levara certa parcela com ele. Sasuke respirou aliviado. Uma enfermeira vinda da recepção passou pelos dois, Sasuke e Sakura não disseram nada enquanto ela estava ali, um só conseguia ficar olhando para o rosto do outro, quando ela ia virar o corredor, Sasuke desviou o olhar para ela, para ver quando não estivesse mais ali. Finalmente a mulher sumiu, ele olhou para a frente de novo, para procurar os olhos verdes da mulher misteriosa mas não a encontrou mais. Ela havia sumido novamente. Mas só frente aos seus olhos, pois ainda estava ali, olhando para o rosto quase angelical dele. Sasuke bufou irritado, não conseguiu se quer perguntar o nome dela ou então pedir o seu telefone. Começou a andar, em direção a saída, pegou o crachá que estava pendurado para guardá-lo, mas antes que o fizesse, leu o que nele estava escrito.  
"Doutor Uchiha. Cardiologista."  
- Como ela podia saber... Que meu nome era Sasuke ? – Perguntou para si mesmo, sorrindo. Isso a tinha deixado mais interessante do que já era.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: **Tranqüilidade**  
_  
_Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio ao seu lado. '3:14' mostravam os números luminosos. Ele se revirou na cama e tentou dormir mais uma vez, meia hora depois e ainda estava acordado. Sempre odiou aquilo, não havia uma noite se quer que ele conseguisse passar dormindo. Irritado levantou e foi até a cozinha, arrastando os pés, no meio do caminho acordou o cachorro que passou a segui-lo pela casa.  
- Leite, manteiga. – Disse ele abrindo a geladeira. – Você quer alguma coisa ? – Perguntou para o cachorro, mas toda a resposta que ele teve, foi um latido.  
Encheu uma xícara e a esquentou, foi até a mesa onde abriu o saco de pão duro que estava ali já á uma semana a deriva, cortou um no meio, passou a manteiga e mordeu. Mas não conseguiu mastigar, estava duro demais, fitou aquela metade do pãozinho e depois olhou para seu companheiro, ao seu lado, com aqueles olhos caramelos desejando um pedaço de pão. O moreno estendeu o pão para o cachorro que o segurou com os dentes, deitou-se no chão tentando comer a metade do pãozinho. Ele revirou os olhos, tomando um gole de leite puro. Terminou aquela xícara e a colocou na pia, guardou o que tinha de ser guardado na geladeira e voltou para a cama. Mas não se deitou, ficou sentado, com os pés cobertos, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros. Iria ler aquele maldito romance de Romeu E Julieta mais uma vez, já decorar onde as virgulas ficaram, mas sempre esquecia de passar na biblioteca para alugar algum livro interessante, acendeu o abajur ao seu lado O relógio marcava '3:56' da madrugada, havia algo ali em sua cabeceira. Um livro grosso e de capa verde, Sasuke o segurou e aproximou dos olhos.  
'Doce Vingança' Era o título. 'Nora Roberts' era a escritora. Abriu o livro e começou a ler sem se importar como ele havia chego ali.

Leu até que seu horário estourasse, tomou seu banho e correu para o hospital como fazia todas as manhãs. Karin estava na recepção, com os olhos cansados, estava morrendo de sono, era evidente, ela olhou de canto de olho para Sasuke e sorriu.  
- Tudo bem ?  
- Estou ótimo... Mas você esta um caco.  
- Meu paciente morreu a uma hora da madrugada. Caramba... Porque esse povo não morre de tarde ? Tem que ser justo na madrugada ?!  
Ela folheou alguns papéis, estava procurando algo.  
- Obrigado pelo livro. – Sasuke sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Karin demoradamente. – Amanhã mesmo eu trago ele para você. Esta faltando só alguns capítulos.  
- Que livro ? – Perguntou nostalgiada pelo beijo.  
- O livro que você deixou ontem a noite no meu quarto.  
- Sasuke... Nem passei por sua casa.  
Sasuke estava confuso, não alugara aquele livro na biblioteca, tinha a certeza disso, nem ao menos pegou ele emprestado de alguém. Karin era a única que tinha a chave de sua casa, era a única que podia ter deixado aquele livro ali.  
- Karin o que vai fazer agora ?  
- Ia pra casa... Porque ?  
- Pode me examinar ?  
- Q quer brincar de médico ou só ser examinado ?  
"Mano, como a Karin é pervertida...!" Disse para si mesmo não acreditando no que ele havia ouvido.  
- Só ser examinado. Acho que estou imaginando coisas.  
A sala de Karin era igual a sala de Sasuke, mas muito mais decorada, cheio de rosas vermelhas, vasos solitários e miniaturas de qualquer outra coisa. Sasuke estava sentado na maca que ela tinha na sala, ela observava os olhos negros dele com uma pequena luz, parecendo uma lanterna.

- Sabe a sua data de aniversário ?  
- 23 de julho de 1976.  
- A sua cor favorita ?  
- Azul marinho.  
- O que comeu ontem a noite ?  
- Não jantei... Mais tarde eu tomei um copo de leite.  
- Qual a cor da sua cueca ?  
- O que ? – Ele fitou a ruiva quase corando. – Isso não é relevante.  
- Claro que é... Responde logo, Sas.  
- Preta.  
Karin levou as mãos a cintura do Uchiha, abaixando um pouco a calça dele para saber se era ou não verdade.  
- O que esta fazendo ? Você é louca, Karin !? – Ele bateu na mão pervertida dela, fazendo com que se afastasse, puxando a calça para cima de novo.  
- Só estava conferindo...  
Ela apagou a lanterna e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke na maca.  
- Você esta ótimo.

- Mesmo ?  
- Uhum... Porque esta fazendo isso ? Andou vendo fantasmas ou sei lá.  
- Não é um fantasma. É uma mulher.  
- E ela é bonita ? – Perguntou enciumada.  
- É... – Ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Ela é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei.  
- É deve ser uma ilusão mesmo... Não é real. Eu sou a única coisa real na sua vida, Sas ! – Ela se inclinou na direção dele, envolvendo seus braços em um abraço. - Não vê ?  
Sasuke sorriu tentando parecer gentil e levantou-se, acenou para Karin e saiu de sua sala aliviado e torcendo para que ela não o seguisse. Passou pela recepção e pegou o resultado de alguns exames caminhando em seguida direto para o quarto de seu novo paciente. Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou, esboçando um lindo sorriso enquanto lia o resultado dos exames.  
- Bom dia.  
- Mas já não era sem tempo. – A voz estridente da mulher de Jiraya invadiu a cabeça de Sasuke. – E então ? Ele vai ficar bem ?! Porque não chegou antes... ? Tem coisa melhor para fazer do que cuidar de seus pacientes ?  
- Erm...  
- Vamos, fale, homem ! Ele esta bem ?! Fale, fale, FALE !  
Sasuke olhou para ela com uma expressão seria, como sempre fazia em casos desse gênero.  
- Ele precisa fazer alguns exames. - Sasuke olhou da mulher para o seu marido. - Ele irá fazer um eco-cardiograma. A partir desse exame saberei o que exatamente ele tem. - Concluiu ele olhando mais uma vez a ficha em suas mãos.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: **Ao mesmo olhar**.__

Konan estava sentada em um banco olhando os carros passarem naturalmente, ao seu lado se encontrava uma menina de cabelos cacheados da cor do sol, olhos azuis como o céu. A menina estava segurando um sorvete que a mãe acabara de comprar para ela. A mãe da criança estava pagando o sorveteiro enquanto a criança ficava a admirar os cabelos curtos e azulados da jovem ao seu lado.  
- Porque seu cabelo é azul? - Perguntou a menina com ar de curiosidade. - Minha mãe não deixa eu tingir os meus cabelos! Ela diz que a cor dos meus cabelos são lindos e que todas as meninas querer ter a cor dele.  
- Ela esta certa. - Disse Konan passando os dedos entre os cachos dourados dela. - Eles são lindos.  
- Tia, eu queria que ele fosse colorido igual ao arco-íris. - A menina levou o sorvete até a boca e começou a lamber os lados se lambuzando toda.  
Konan olhou para ela sorrindo.  
- Sua mãe vai demorar muito? - Perguntou ela ainda sorrindo para a criança.  
- Ela foi ali tia pagar o moço que tem vários sorvetes. - Dizia ela limpando a boca na blusa branca.  
- Entendo.  
As pessoas passavam pela calçada olhando para a criança sentada naquele banco falando sozinha. Konan sabia que as crianças tinham uma ótima sensibilidade. Um carro em alta velocidade dobrou a esquina, Konan somente levantou os olhos em direção ao carro e com uma expressão vazia colocou a mão em cima da cabeça da menina. Foi tudo muito rápido, o carro desgovernado se chocou contra as duas. A mãe da criança correu na direção da filha gritando pelo seu nome.  
- AYUMI. - Gritava a mulher desesperada. - AYUMI, AYUMI!  
As pessoas já pegavam seus telefones e começavam a ligar para a ambulância. Ayumi estava a mais de três metros de distância do banco com algumas partes do banco em cima de seu corpinho frágil. Konan estava ao seu lado segurando a sua mão enquanto a respiração da menina falhava.  
Havia sangue por todo lado, o sorvete estava caido no chão.  
- AYUMI !

Gasolina começou a derramar na calçada e faiscas alcançaram o liquido, fazendo tudo pegar fogo. A menina estava próximo a explosão, tanto ela quantos os expectadores. Konan colocou o seu corpo na frente da explosão fazendo uma barreira para que ninguém ali se machucasse. As pessoas só viram o clarão e escutarão o barulho do carro explodindo, quando abriram os olhos olharam para o carro em chamas enquanto algumas pessoas estavam no chão por causa do impacto. Tudo parecia um caos, a ambulância estava chegando, do outro lado da cidade dava para escutar as sirenes . A mãe da criança estava jogada ao lado da filha que sangrava compulsivamente. Seu pequeno corpo obtinha fraturas exposta e algumas manchas roxas mostrando o local exato da hemorragia interna. Seus cabelos dourados estavam jogados ao relento enquanto uma mão branca ficava fazendo carinhos neles para aliviar a dor. Os para médicos colocaram a menina imobilizada em uma maca e a colocaram dentro da ambulância. Konan a acompanhou o caminho todo e só quando entraram no hospital foi quando ela o viu, um médico com cabelos grisalhos e estatura média, era o cirurgião geral do hospital, ele se aproximou da garota mas ela já estava morta. Tentou por diversas vezes reanima-la mas ela nunca mais voltaria, a pequena já estava do lado de Konan, observando tudo.  
Konan fitou o médico, queria ver o que sua amiga viu, mas tudo parecia tão igual. Ela segurou a mão da garota e as duas começaram a andar pelo hospital, em busca da amiga.  
- Estamos indo aonde? - Perguntou Ayumi. - Vai me comprar outro sorvete? - Perguntou ela segurando firma a mão de Konan. - Minha mãe vai brigar comigo se eu demorar muito aqui.  
- Sua mãe não vai brigar com você! - Disse Konan sorrindo pegando-a no colo. - Você tomará sorvete logo, logo querida.  
- Vai ter de todos os sabores? - Perguntou ela com certo brilho nos olhos.  
- Claro meu amor.

Konan estava com a imagem do médico em sua mente, tentando imaginar o que seria aquilo que Sakura tanto falava. O médico era bonito e tudo mais, mais não passava de um humano qualquer que adentrava em seu dia-a-dia normalmente. Chegaram em uma sala bastante conhecida para Konan. Apesar de nunca ter estado ali, já sabia cada detalhe da mesma, Sakura havia detalhado a sala de Sasuke várias vezes para ela. O jovem estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando alguns papéis enquanto Sakura o fitava tranquilamente sentada em uma das poltronas de couro.  
- Sakura. - Chamou Konan olhando para o moreno sentado.  
- Sim Konan. - Sakura levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou em direção a amiga. Fez carinho nos cabelos de Ayumi e sorriu gentilmente.  
- Você passa muito tempo aqui! - Disse ela olhando para Sasuke tentando ver algo além da sua alma. - Ainda esta querendo descobrir o que nele lhe chama a atenção?  
- É ele por completo. Não consegue ver ?  
- Vejo um ser humano trabalhando. E pelo que me parece, esse homem tem mais o que fazer da vida do que você !  
Ela deu de costas e passou a olha-lo de novo, não queria mais ouvir.  
- Sakura eu não sei se você percebeu... Mas não tem como acontecer nada entre vocês dois... Você parece um humano apaixonado ! Já se esqueceu de algo importante ? Você é um anjo, Sakura. Não uma mortal.  
As palavras de Konan foram tão frias e ásperas que fizeram Sakura simplesmente sumir dali para bem distante da amiga.  
Konan olhou para Ayumi.  
- Eu disse algo errado?  
- Não sei, não entendo esses tipos de assunto.  
- Verdade. - Konan caminhou em direção a luz com a criança. - Vamos, lá você receberá os seus sorvetes.  
Tudo ficou envolto de luz, uma luz brilhante que fez a pequena fechar os olhos. Konan já passara por aquilo tantas vezes que nem ao menos ligara, estava mais interessada na amiga.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: **O primeiro encontro**_  
_

Já era noite quando Sasuke saiu do hospital, foi direto para casa, cumprimentou o cachorro com uma caricia na cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto, deitou-se na cama ainda vestido e pegou o livro, estava curioso para ler o final. Uma hora depois e já havia acabado, eram nove e meia da noite, levantou-se da cama e saiu de casa, caminhando pelas ruas escuras em direção a biblioteca, seus passos eram largos, não queria que ela fechasse sem entregar o livro primeiro. Depois também teria que passar no supermercado, a comida não passara de um mito em sua casa, nem mesmo as frutas davam mais as caras. Quando chegou a frente da biblioteca estava ofegante, correra o percurso inteiro, ficou seriamente desapontado depois de ver o anuncio que estava pendurado na parede: '24 horas aberta'.  
A biblioteca era imensa tinha quatro andares, no primeiro, não havia muita coisa, um café e um balcão imenso onde duas pessoas atendiam, nos outros andares, haviam estantes que iam até o teto e computadores meio boca. O ultimo andar em especial havia salas especiais reservadas para palestras.  
Sakura estava lá, observando-o de cima, debruçada nas grades do segundo andar, mas ela não era a única de sua espécie lá, havia mais de cem, todos agrupados naquela biblioteca, alguns acompanhavam a leitura com os humanos, outros ficavam observando o que ele ou ela estava fazendo na frente do computador, mas quando ele entrou, todos foram olhar, olhar e tentar descobrir o porque dele ser tão fascinante para Sakura.  
Sasuke colocou o livro sobre o balcão, uma mulher sorriu para ele e disse:  
- Boa noite.  
- Boa noite. – Respondeu – Eu sou médico... E um dos meus pacientes deixou jogado por ai. Pode me dizer quem alugou o livro ?  
A mulher leu o título do livro e depois bateu em algumas teclas no seu computador.

- Não posso dizer quem foi... Mas posso dizer quando foi.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Foi hoje de madrugada, as 3:56.  
- Perdão... Pode repetir ?  
- Hoje de madrugada, as 3:56, senhor.  
- Não... Não é possível. Esse foi o horário que eu encontrei o livro.  
- É o que eu tenho em meus registros, senhor. Deseja mais alguma coisa ?  
- Não... Mais nada. Eu vou dar uma volta por ai, esta bem ?  
Ela continuou sorrindo, mesmo depois que Sasuke foi embora, ele subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, caminhou pelos corredores, olhando pelas estantes, procurando livros da mesma autora que escrevera o livro da noite passada. Parada em frente a estante da autora estava ela, olhando para a capa dos livros.  
- Hey... Você !  
Ela virou-se para Sasuke e o fitou nos olhos.  
- Boa noite.  
- Você é real ? Não é uma ilusão da minha cabeça, é ?  
- Acredita em mim ?  
- O que ?  
- Acredita ?  
- Acredito... Vejo você, sei que esta ai.  
- Então eu sou real.  
Sasuke se aproximou e tocou no braço dela, Sakura desejou mais do que tudo poder sentir aquele toque. Ele ficou olhando para ela, com cara de bobo, ela era real, isso era um fato.  
- Me desculpe...  
- Pelo que ?  
- Não vai entender.  
" Sasuke você é um idiota ! Um grande idiota !"  
- Perdôo se parar de pensar que é um idiota.  
Ela desviou os olhos dele, olhou em volta, todos ali olhavam para os dois, olhavam como se ambos fossem um cachorro com duas cabeças ou um gato com sete patas.  
- Você quer sair ? – Perguntou Sakura ainda olhando para o nada.  
- Pra onde ?  
- Não me importo. **Só quero estar com você**.  
Aquelas palavras foram tão doces aos ouvidos do Uchiha, para Sakura talvez elas nem tivessem sentido, mas desejava estar com ele, somente ele.  
- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar... Seu nome. Qual o seu...  
- Sakura. – Ela o cortou.  
- Eu sou...  
- Sasuke. – Ela voltou a cortá-lo.

Ele não disse mais nada, não sabia se tudo era ou não só uma ilusão, mas queria vivê-la, senti-la mais perto de si. Os dois saíram da biblioteca juntos, atravessaram a rua e seguiram um pouco adiante. A noite estava linda e quente, as estrelas brilhavam de um jeito tão magnífico quando ele estava com ela. Entraram no mercado, conversando, jogando palavras ao ar.  
Passaram primeiro pelas frutas, Sakura não chegava a escolher a fruta, só a segurava e sem mesmo olhá-la estendia para Sasuke que a ensacava. Ela sabia que estava madura o suficiente, doce e suculenta, do jeito que ele gostaria de comer. Sabia até mesmo do que ele não gostava, por isso passava reto por algumas bancadas.  
- Então... – Ele pegou uma pêra e a girou, procurando manchas. - Você é da cidade ?  
- Pode-se dizer que sim.  
- Já foi para outros lugares ?  
- Para o mundo inteiro... Posso ir quando eu quiser e estar lá a hora que eu quiser.  
- Deve ser importante... Trabalha com o que ?  
- Eu sou... Mensageira. Uma mensageira de deus. – Ela sorriu e ele fez o mesmo, mesmo achando aquilo muito estranho.  
Frutas, verduras, legumes. O carrinho de compras estava lotado com tudo aquilo, comprou também macarrão e molho, carne congelada e pães novos. Quando deu por si, estava cheio de sacolas e a pé. Gentilmente, Sakura pegou algumas no colo e se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a levá-las para casa e foi o que ela fez, conversaram o caminho inteiro, sobre a luz do luar. Ele sempre olhando para os olhos de esmeralda dela e ela, sempre olhando para cada traço do rosto dele.  
– Sakura... – Ele corou imediatamente, estava faltando somente algumas casas antes de chegar na sua. – Você pode me dar o seu telefone ?  
- Ham... Meu telefone ?  
- É... Eu quero sair com você de novo.

- Ah... – Disse desanimado, suas bochechas perderam a cor avermelhada de antes.  
- Esta livre amanhã não esta?  
- Porque ?  
" Estou!" Pensou quase saltitando. "Estou, estou ! Claro que eu estou livre amanhã... Para você eu sempre vou estar"  
- Porque eu quero sair com você de novo também. – Confessou ela.  
Já estava a frente de sua casa, eles seguiram pelo caminho de pedra até a porta e depois ambos pararam de caminhar, ela colocou as compras no chão e depois ergueu os olhos para ele novamente, contemplando-o mais uma vez. Sasuke também colocou as compras no chão, aproximando-se dela o máximo que podia, os lábios do moreno se aproximaram dos lábios da rosada, ambos se tocaram e por alguns segundos permaneceram daquele jeito, os olhos negros dele se fecharam e quando ele se afastou, voltaram a se abrir.  
- Amanhã... Aqui mesmo as oito da noite. Vou estar te esperando.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: **Envolva-se: Para aprender a viver de um jeito completamente novo**  
_  
_- Sakura, eu vi o que aconteceu! - Falava Konan enquanto mexeia em uma mexa de seus cabelos azulados. A Jovem estava sentada em um canto da bibliotéca. Não queria que os outros anjos ficassem de olho na conversa dela com a sua amiga. - Como você pode beijá-lo?  
- Eu não fiz nada... Foi ele, ele quem me beijou ! Não joga a batata pro meu lado, afinal, eu nem sentir posso. Mas foi tão... tão...  
- Foi tão o que? - Perguntou ela curiosa. Konan parou o que estava fazendo e se ajeitou na cadeira, para poder escutar melhor o que ela iria dizer. - Sentiu o que? Conta!  
- Eu não sei. É bom, é novo... Envolvente. Como se eu fosse igual a ele. - Ela suspirou encostando as costas na parede atrás de si, olhou para a amiga e continuou a falar. - Unico...  
- Erm... Envolvente? Como assim? - Konan se levantou e foi para perto da amiga. - Você sentiu alguma coisa? Porque eu não sinto nada!  
- Se deixe envolver, oras. E você vai sentir.  
- Hum... Aquele médico... Sabe qual é? - Perguntou Konan para Sakura. - Ele é estranho! Mas eu não quero saber disso, me conta como foi!  
- Qual médico ? Não sei explicar... Você precisa sentir. Porque não deixa essa pose, só por algumas horas e encontra alguém para observar, talvez até para conversar. Humanos são fascinantes...  
- Hum... Pode ser! Mas é estranho! Eles choram por tudo!  
- Sera que ele choraria por mim ? - Suspirou a rosada novamente.  
- Erm... Sei não Sah! - Konan foi até uma prateleira de livros e ficou observando por entre eles as pessoas. - Eles choram até quando o cachorro morre! Acho que ele choraria por você. Acho que ele até gosta de você.

Sakura olhou para as próprias mãos, envergonhada.  
- O que será que ele esta fazendo agora ?  
- Lendo. - Respondeu automaticamente. - Com o cachorro dormindo aos seus pés e um copo de chocolate quente na cabeceira da cama.  
- Nossa! - Konan virou para a amiga sorrindo. - Você gravou tudo o que ele faz!  
- Acho que até consigo ouvir a respiração dele se eu realmente quisesse.  
Konan sentiu ciúmes da amiga, queria experimentar aquilo, saber o que era ser querida e amada. Amada de verdade. Sakura estava experimentando o que os humanos chamariam de paixão, amor... E apesar de ter tanto no plano em que viviam, a grama do vizinho parecia mais verde agora.  
- Sabe quem é Hatake Kakashi ?  
- O cirurgião geral ? Ele e o Sasuke são amigos. O que tem ele ? Ele vai...  
- Não ! Eu vi ele hoje. Ele é interessante. Quero me envolver sem realmente estar envolvida. Acha que ele é um bom humano ?  
Sakura ergueu os ombros, realmente não sabia.  
- Começarei por ele. – Anunciou Konan animada.

*o*o*o*

O dia amanheceu, estava frio e garoando pela manhã, Sakura acompanhou Sasuke em suas atividades diárias e também quando ele voltou para casa, a partir deste momento, passaram a ser dois acompanhando Sasuke: Sakura a primeira e o labrador o segundo. Os dois seguiram o moreno por toda a casa, depois, sem saber, Sasuke acabou fechando os dois para fora do banheiro, o labrador olhou para Sakura com os seus olhos amendoados e imensamente tristes, entortando a cabeça em seguida. Ela sorriu para o cão e atravessou a porta, entrando no banheiro. O moreno já estava sem a camisa, ela percorreu os olhos pelo corpo dele e depois deu alguns passos para trás, atravessando a parede e novamente, estava no quarto. Sakura olhou para o lado, o cão ainda estava ali fitando-a com aquela cara meiga e boba, ele foi até mais perto dela, colocando o focinho em sua mão, desejando um pouco de carinho.

Carinhosamente, a rosada acariciou a cabeça do cachorro sorrindo em seguida para ele. Sentou-se na cama do moreno e esperou até que ele saísse do banheiro, demorou somente alguns minutos para ver aquela porta se abrir e ele sair, usava somente uma toalha enrolada na cintura, passou pelo cachorro e fez uma careta para o mesmo, suas roupas já estavam sobre a cama, esperando por ele, uma camisa social branca e uma gravata preta com bolinhas azul marinho, a calça era preta e também social. Arrumou o cabelo – foi a primeira vez que ela viu ele arrumando o cabelo – e depois passou seu perfume, parecia tão animado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Seu amigo de quatro patas ao seu lado espirrou por causa do cheiro forte, ele fitou o cão e para o mesmo disse:  
- Hoje você vai tomar conta da casa... Tenho um encontro com um anjo !  
Ele sorriu e deu meia volta, procurando seu paletó, Sakura não tirou os olhos dele, mas dessa vez, eles estavam arregalados.  
- Iria adorá-la... – Continuou conversando com o cachorro. – Ela é um amor... E é linda.  
Depois de alguns segundos, estava devidamente vestido: Um traje social completo. Olhou-se no espelho e fez uma careta, levou imediatamente as mãos na garganta e desfez o nó da gravata, jogando-a para o lado. Abriu os primeiros botões da camisa e desarrumou a parte traseira do cabelo. Se olhou novamente no espelho, desta vez, satisfeito.  
Saiu de casa e trancou a porta, caminhou até chegar ao ponto em que havia combinado ontem com Sakura, ela estava lá, parada, olhando para a rua, com o mesmo modelito da noite passada, ele caminhou devagar até ela, fazendo barulho com os seus sapatos italianos para que ela se virasse mas não aconteceu.  
- Boa noite. – Disse a rosada sem ao menos se virar.

- Sabia que eu estava aqui ? Você é fora de série, sabia ?  
Sasuke se aproximou, ficando parado ao lado dela.  
- Esta lindo. – Comentou ela sem ao menos ter olhado para ele.  
- Como sabe ?  
- Você sempre vai estar lindo pra mim, Sasuke.  
Seus olhos verdes deixaram a rua e olharam para o humano ao seu lado, Sasuke era fascinante e por algum motivo, passou a ser belo aos olhos dela, belo como nenhum outro.  
- Para onde vamos ? – Perguntou sorrindo para ele, como se não soubesse a resposta.  
- Reservei um lugar em um restaurante.  
O moreno se aproximou e beijou a bochecha dela.  
- Adoro te ver comer, sabia ?  
- Nunca me viu comendo, Sakura.  
- Isso é o que você pensa.  
Os dois começaram a caminhar, a noite estava quente e estrelada como sempre, ele segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos um no outro. Ela daria a vida, a eternidade que estava fadada a viver, para sentir aquele toque. Para sentir o cheiro do perfume dele. Nem que fosse somente uma vez.  
O restaurante tinha mesas cobertas por toalhas cor vinho, castiçais e velas finas e longas vermelhas, em cada mesa tinham duas rosas brancas em um vaso de vidro. Um estava sentado, olhando para o outro, Sasuke segurava o cardápio do jantar, mas não estava lendo realmente o que nele estava escrito, estava olhando para ela. Já a rosada não lia o cardápio, se quer aceitou-o quando o garçom veio entregá-lo.  
- O que esta olhando ?  
- Nada... – Respondeu envergonhado.  
Ele continuou encarando ela, fingindo ler algo do cardápio e não demorou para um pingüim de um metro e setenta de altura vier ver o que iríamos pedir.  
- Mademoiselle ? – perguntou o pingüim a Sakura.  
- Niente. – Respondeu sorrindo em italiano.  
Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse de outro planeta, ela o olhou da mesma forma.  
- É 'nada' em italiano.  
- Não vai comer ?

- Desculpe... Fome para mim é coisa de outro mundo.  
- Sério ? – Disse com desanimo.  
- Uhum. Mas como eu disse, adoro ver você comer.  
- Aceitou meu convite só pra isso ? Ah eu não acredito.  
- Pode acreditar.  
Ela voltou-se ao garçom e repetiu:  
- Niente.  
Ele olhou para Sasuke, esperando a resposta.  
- Acho que vou querer uns mariscos... E um espaguete.  
- De noite ? – Interrompeu Sakura. – Haha. Não mesmo. Depois não vai dormir direito.  
- Então peça você pra mim... Vou comer o que me mandar comer. Mas vou pedir algo em troca.  
- Lasagne al forno – Disse ao garçom. Ele recolheu os cardápios e saiu, sumindo no meio de outros de sua espécie.  
- O que disse a ele ?  
- É o nome do seu jantar.  
- Que língua mais sabe falar, Sáh ?  
- Todas.  
- O que ?!  
- Nada. Podemos mudar de assunto ?  
- Trabalha em que ?  
- Erm... Outro assunto.  
- Qual sua idade ?  
- Outra pergunta.  
- Se não quer me responder nada, é só dizer. Não vou mais perguntar.  
- Sou acompanhante, tenho seis mil duzentos e quarenta e sete anos. Feliz ?  
A mente de Sasuke ignorou a ultima parte, achando que fosse uma brincadeira e se focou somente no inicio da frase.  
- Você é prostituta ?  
- O que ? Não ! Eu... Acompanho pessoas em determinada época de suas vidas, é isso.  
- Tipo... Uma enfermeira que cuida de velhos ou sei lá ?  
- É... Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não são velhos. São humanos esgotados.  
Sasuke riu.  
- O que foi ? – Perguntou Sakura séria.  
- Erm... Nada não. – Imediatamente ele soube que ela não estava brincando. – Então você cuida de doentes... Legal. Acho que você sabe. Eu sou...  
- Cardiologista do hospital central de Konoha, tem trinta e três anos, tem um irmão que morreu por um problema cardíaco e uma suposta namorada chamada Karin.

- Como sabe de tudo isso ? – Perguntou assustado. – Você andou me investigando ou algo assim ?!  
- O que sente por mim, Sasuke ?  
- Como sabe das coisas da minha vida ?! Como sabe sobre o Itachi.  
- Odeio falar de mais... – Sakura olhou para a mesa ao lado, o casal ali olhava para os dois como se tivessem matado alguém.  
- SAKURA !  
- NÃO GRITE ! Posso escutar você mesmo sem ter dito uma palavra. – Ela se levantou. – Eu preciso ir embora.  
- Você é louca. Me diz o que esta acontecendo !  
- Não aqui.  
- Aonde então ?  
Ela não respondeu, arrumou seu sobretudo nos ombros e saiu do restaurante, Sasuke jogou alguns iens na mesa e saiu atrás dela, tentando alcançá-la, mas as ruas estavam desertas. Não havia uma alma viva por ali.  
- SAKURA !  
- Pedi para que não gritasse. – A voz dela vinha de trás dele, ele se virou para encará-la nos olhos.  
- Você é louca ? Esta chapada ou algo assim ? Esta me assustando.  
O moreno envolveu a rosada com seus braços, escondendo a cabeça nos ombros dela.  
- Me diz que não é louca.  
- Não sou louca, Sasuke. Mas não sou a coisa certa pra você.  
- Não é ? Você é a única coisa que deu certo na minha vida, Sakura. E eu não quero saber de como você descobre essas coisas sobre a minha vida, não me importa, mas eu quero você. Quero que esteja ao meu lado, entendeu ? Para o que der e vier.  
- Não sei. Eu não sou como você.  
- O que ? Você é um ET ou algo do tipo ? EU NÃO LIGO.  
Ele a apertou em seus braços, ela parecia tão frágil e sensível, como uma boneca de porcelana com cabelos rosas, como a primeira flor do Hanabi, aquela que floresce antes de todas as outras.  
- Você pode ter três olhos... O que eu estou sentindo agora não vai mudar. Bom, mas... Se tiver três olhos, vamos ter que ter uma conversa séria.

- Eu não tenho três olhos! - Disse ela se afastando dele gentilmente. - Sobre o que eu sou ou o que eu faço, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora!  
- Eu sei esperar! - Sasuke pegou a mão dela e a conduziu de volta para o restaurante. - Você disse que adora me ver comer, então não perca o Show!  
- Obrigada por entender.  
Os dois voltaram para o restaurante. O pinguim voltou a mesa dos dois para confirmar mais uma vez o que o moreno iria comer. Enquanto ele não voltava com o prato de Sasuke, os dois ficaram conversando sobre livros, filme e sobre o trabalho do moreno. Sasuke era o que falava mais, Sakura só respondia quando era necessário, fazia questão de prestar bastante atenção, apesar de já saber tudo sobre o que ele gostava. Ficava a maior parte do tempo admirando ele. Sasuke sorria enquanto falava, gostava de estar na presença dela, se sentia mais leve, mas calmo. Tudo ficava perfeitamente bem. Os problemas sumiam e falar de seu trabalho com ela era até gostoso. Ela era perfeita para ele. Linda, inteligente e misteriosa. Quando a comida chegou, Sakura cruzou os braços em cima do colo e ficou observando ele ingerir os alimentos tranqüilamente, gostava de vê-lo comer, era fascinante. Um dia ainda iria sentir o gosto daquilo tudo. Descobriu que tipos de livros gostava e que ele havia se interessado por um em particular, mas não sabia como ele havia parado em seu quarto.  
- Você deve tê-lo pego.  
- Não, eu não peguei aquele livro. - Disse ele levando o garfo mas uma vez a boca.  
Sakura esperou ele ingerir a comida.  
- Ele simplesmente apareceu no meu quarto do nada!  
- Hum... Entendo. - Sakura levantou a mão para que o garçom fosse até a mesa deles.  
- Sim.  
- A conta por favor.  
- Já quer ir embora? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando as esmeraldas dela.  
- Agente ainda tem uma longa caminhada até a sua casa. - Sakura sorriu para ele. - Seu cachorro deve estar com saudades.

- Eu irei te levar em casa.  
- Eu não vou para casa hoje. - Ela olhou para ele ainda sorrindo.  
- Você vai para aonde?  
- Trabalhar.  
- Mas tão tarde? - Perguntou incrédulo.  
- Eu trabalho o dia inteiro. - Sakura olhou para o lado e o pinguim estava parado ao lado da mesa esperando que os dois acabassem a conversa.  
- Senhor, você não precisa pagar a conta. - Disse o pinguim para Sasuke. - Você já pagou pela refeição.  
Sasuke tirou alguns iens da carteira e deu para o garçom.  
- Isso é para você pelo bom serviço.  
- Obrigado.  
Sasuke se levantou e seguiu Sakura para fora do restaurante. Os dois caminharam por alguns minutos até chegarem a casa de Sasuke.  
- Não quer entrar?  
- Eu bem que queria, mas não posso. - Ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez e se virou para ir embora. Sasuke a puxou pelo braço e trouxe seu corpo frágil e delicado de encontro com o dele. O moreno levou os lábios carnudos e sedosos até os dela, envolvendo-os em um beijo carinhoso.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: **Porque não tentar [?]**

- Não precisa me contar, tô sabendo como foi! - Disse Konan analisando um livro que estava em cima de uma prateleira. Sakura estava ao lado dela com os olhos longe.  
- Você que sabe. - Sakura olhou para amiga e sumiu. Konan mexeu em algumas mexes de cabelo solto e sumiu logo em seguida.  
- Esta me seguindo? - Sakura estava encostada na porta da sala de Sasuke.  
- Estou não. - Disse Konan sorrindo. - Vou seguir o seu belo conselho de escolher um humano e observá-lo.  
- Você tem que levar uma alma hoje Konan.  
- É eu sei, vou dá uma passada rápida lá e vou voltar para o meu posto. - Konan bateu uma continência para Sakura e sumiu mas uma vez.

*o*o*o*

Konan apareceu ao lado de uma porta de vidro. Nela estava escrito consultório do Dr. Hatake Kakashi pediatra e cirurgião. As letras eram de máquina grandes e de tonalidade azul marinho. Dentro da sala encontrava-se uma secretária morena, alta, de olhos verdes. Os cabelos eram lisos e desciam até a cintura onde se formavam cachos soltos. Usava um palito feminino preto, e uma blusa social branca por baixo. Estava com algumas pulseiras douradas no braço e brincos de pérolas nas orelhas. Era linda, seus lábios estavam vermelhos como rosa. Em sua frente estava sentado Hatake Kakashi, ele sorria e mantinha uma papo animado com ela, que não deixava de mostrar os dentes nunca. Kakashi estava contando algum tipo de piada, seu turno já havia acabado, estava de plantão na noite anterior. Konan observou ele mas uma vez mostrando os belos dentes perfeitos para a secretária e sumiu. " Humanos são tão estranhos! " - Pensava ela enquanto observava um senhor no alto de um prédio.

O homem estava com uma aparência horrível, seus cabelos eram quase grisalhos, seus olhos esbugalhados. Andava na beira do edifício, olhava lá para baixo e analisava os pontinhos pequenos de pessoas seguindo para as suas casas e para seus afazeres. Algumas pessoas olhavam para cima e ficavam desesperadas com a atitude do homem. As que passavam, paravam e imitavam as outras, algumas ligavam para a policia e para os bombeiros, outras para a ambulância. A caos estava formado lá em baixo, os bombeiros já haviam chegado e já estavam preparando alguém para subir e conversar com o velho. Konan estava ao lado do senhor admirando a paisagem, ela sabia o que iria ocorrer, já estava mais que acostumada com esse tipo de atitude. As pessoas quando não conseguem o que querem na vida, apelão para o suicídio.

A morte se torna algo fácil. " Humanos, nunca irei entende-los. " - Konan olhou para o velho e colocou a mão na cabeça dele. Uma paz entrou no corpo do velho e fez com que o mesmo saísse da beirada e fosse para um lugar mas seguro. Os bombeiros pegaram o senhor e os levaram para a ambulância. Konan olhou mais uma vez aquele ser indo embora salvo de um destino ruim e sumiu. A Jovem apareceu mais uma vez na porta do consultório de Hatake Kakashi, o médico já não estava mais lá, a sala estava trancada. Konan entrou na sala calmamente e olhou o ambiente em que a secretária dele trabalhava. No lado direito havia uma porta de madeira com as letra de um dourado perfeito escrito Hatake Kakashi. Konan passou pela porta e vislumbrou a sala dele. As paredes eram todas brancas com o teto azul claro, o chão era de madeira lisa clara. Atrás da mesa retangular de vidro obtinha uma janela igual a da sala de Sasuke, ela começava no chão e ai até o teto. As cortinas também eram de seda, porém de uma cor bege, indo para o salmão. A sala era linda, tinha alguns quadros de cachorros, um labrador filhote com vários irmãos ao lado brincando com uma bolinha de pano nas paredes e um quadro enorme de dois bebes, um menino e uma menina. A menina era loira de olhos verdes e o menino era de um tom amendoado com os olhos castanhos claros, quase esverdeados.

Konan foi até a mesa dele e passou os dedos pela extensão dela, olhando os papéis perfeitamente arrumados. a mesa era grande continha um computador de última geração, uma telefone junto com um fax. Um porta-retrato dele com uma mulher bonita, no caso deveria ser sua namorada e outro com várias pessoas que Konan supôs ser a família e os amigos. Konan pegou o porta-retrato com a família dele e ficou olhando. Na foto tinha uma mulher baixinha, gorducha, com olhos castanhos claro, cabelos escuros ao seu lado um senhor mais alto, com cabelos com a mesma tonalidade da cor de Kakashi, este deveria ser o pai dele. Ao lado do pai estava ele abraçado com a mesma mulher da foto anterior. Ela tinha cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos iguais o da senhora. Tinha um corpo lindo, tão perfeito quanto o da secretária de Kakashi. Ao lado dela estava ele, com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brilhantes Ao lado dele estava Sasuke, também sorrindo. Kakashi estava com a mão no ombro de Sasuke e o mesmo faziam sinal de V com os dedos. Na frente estava o cachorro de Sasuke junto com uma cadela da mesma raça porém da cor amarela. A foto tinha sido tirada em algum ponto turístico de Konoha, no fundo dava para ver o por do sol lindo e maravilhoso. Konan colocou cuidadosamente a foto no mesmo lugar e se foi até a cadeira de couro marrom em frente a mesa dele, se sentou ali exalou o cheiro de couro novo. Konan olhou mais uma vez a sala, pensando em Sakura, pensando no que a amiga estava vivendo.**"Porque não tentar?"** - Pensava ela admirando algo novo nascendo em seu peito. Não seria ruim viver a mesma coisa seria até interessante, inexplicável, como dizia a sua amiga. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e quando abriu olhou para os outros anjos que estavam na biblioteca em seus devidos afazeres monótonos.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wonderje** - Sim, é uma adaptação. Que bom que você gosta de Cidade dos Anjos. Essa fic já esta completa, estou colocando os capítulos aos poucos. Pode estar mal editada, mas é pelo simples fato de estar pegando ela do orkut... Se é que me entende. Beijos e continue lendo. (:

Capítulo 12: **Um novo modo de viver a vida.  
**  
A biblioteca estava cheia, as pessoas estavam se refugiando da chuva lá dentro. O falatório era contínuo, apesar de freqüentemente uma bibliotecária pedir silêncio. Konan andava de uma lado para o outro com as mãos nos ouvidos tentando pensar no que fazer. Seguir o conselho da amiga e viver algo novo, ou simplesmente viver vegetando, fazendo o que era para ser feito e nada mais. Olhou para os lados e ficou vendo a amiga sentada lendo um livro. Um livro que ela já havia lido várias, vezes igual a todos ali.  
- Sakura, quer me ajudar com esses pensamentos em vez de ler esse livro pela 8ª vez? - Konan agora estava ao lado da amiga sentada em uma cadeira olhando a página em que a rosada estava lendo.  
- Claro. - Sakura fechou o livro e olhou para Konan sorrindo. - No que esta pensando ?  
- Você sabe...  
- Não ler a mente dos outros é legal, sabia ? Vai ter que me dizer: No que esta pensando ?  
- Tinha esquecido disso. - Disse ela coçando a cabeça. - Eu estou pensando se vale a pena... Será que eu vou sentir a mesma coisa que você?  
- Hum... Mais o que?  
- Eu quero saber se eu vou ficar assim igual a você? - Disse ela meio sem graça.  
- Assim igual a mim?  
- É correndo feito louca para saber o que ele esta fazendo, apesar que tu já sabe de cor e salteado!  
- Gosto de correr feito uma boba pra ver o que ele esta fazendo.  
- Você é estranha.  
- Achou um humano ? Vou te mostrar uma coisa.  
- Achei... É um médico, amigo do seu médico.  
- Kakashi ?  
- Isso. É o nome dele. O que vai fazer ?  
- Vem comigo.  
- Onde irá me levar? - Perguntou ela a rosada.  
Sakura sumiu e Konan a seguiu, as duas estavam no hospital, uma olhando para a cara da outra. Sakura sorria como uma criança, foi a melhor mania que pegara dos humanos e não estava disposta a deixa-la de lado.  
- Muito bem. Se torne real.  
- Ham ?  
- Tem que se tornar visível...  
- Como faço isso ?  
- Queira ser vista e vai ser vista.

- Somente isso?  
- É só isso. - Falou a rosada ainda sorrindo.  
- Tá bom. - Konan olhou para amiga ainda meio em dúvida e fechou os olhos de leve. Ao abrir olhou mais uma vez para frente e viu Sakura no mesmo lugar com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. - E agora? Eu to "visível"?  
- Vamos descobrir... - Sakura segurou a mão da amiga e a puxou, as duas começaram a andar pelos corredores do hospital.  
- Pra onde vamos ?  
- Fique quieta, Konan.  
As duas pararam na recepção do segundo piso, Sakura olhou em volta, soltando a mão de Konan, foi procurar Kakashi pelos corredores, ele acabara de sair de um dos quartos, sorrindo e acenando para o paciente que estava lá dentro.  
- Faça o que fizer, fique visível, entendeu ? - Ordenou a Konan enquanto puxava ela para o cantinho da recepção ao lado do corredor.

- Ficou louca ?!  
Kakashi caminhava rápido, logo estava na altura de onde as duas se encontravam, sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura empurrou Konan na direção dele, se quer tiveram tempo de desviar um do outro e quando deram por si, estavam caidos no chão.  
- Au... ! - Disse Kakashi levando a mão nas costas.  
Konan olhou dessesperada para Sakura, não sabia o que fazer, a rosada apontou o dedo indicador na direção dela como se estivesse mandando-a ficar ali.  
Kakashi olhou para o lado e viu Konan, sentada no chão, olhando para ele com medo, seus olhos azuis como o céu estavam arregalados. Parecia tão fragil.  
- Se machucou ?  
Ela não respondeu, continuou encarando ele. Kakashi sorriu e engatinhou para perto dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
- Machucou ? - Ele perguntou de novo.  
Novamente não teve respostas, tudo o que Konan conseguia fazer era ficar olhando para o rosto dele, por dentro estava tremendo e ao mesmo tempo, encantada. Era aquilo que Sakura havia visto em Sasuke e era aquilo que agora ela viu em Kakashi.  
A pura bondade, um jeito carinhoso de ser... Os humanos estavam destruindo seu planeta, matando uns aos outros, mas aquele humano era diferente. Era bondoso. Era único.  
- Hey... - Kakashi a cutucou. - Eu machuquei você ?  
- Não... - Dissepor fim com a voz tremula. - Estou bem.  
Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela.  
- É visita ou veio se consultar ?  
- Vim ver você.  
Kakashi se pos de pé, ainda com uma das mãos nas costas, estendendo a outra livre em direção a Konan. Ela não entendeu, observou a mão dele mas continuou parada, sentada no chão, depois se pôs em pé sozinha.  
- Então... Vamos até a minha sala.  
Konan olhou para Sakura de novo, ela fez um sinal para que a amiga seguisse com ele.

Konan voltou a sua atenção para Kakashi e viu que o mesmo caminhava mas a frente, a jovem olhou mais um vez para Sakura, só que a rosada já não estava mas ali. Konan respirou fundo e seguiu o médico pelo corredor do hospital, ele andava tranqüilamente. Seus cabelos espetados brilhavam com o reflexo da luz do corredor. Ele trajava uma calça jeans e uma blusa social azul celeste com listras brancas, as mangas eram compridas e estavam dobradas até o cotovelo. Por cima da roupa havia um jaleco branco escrito o nome dele no bolso com letras de maquina igual ao que estava na porta de seu consultório. Konan se manteve atrás dele o trajeto todo, olhando em volta as pessoas que a admiravam pela cor de seus cabelos e pelas roupas que vestia. A jovem trajava a mesma roupa que todos os anjos, uma blusa preta com sua calça jeans de tonalidade preta e um manto preto por cima da roupa. Como Sakura o que chamava a atenção era os cabelos e os olhos, sua amiga tinha olhos cor de esmeraldas e ela olhos da cor do céu em seu dia mais sombrio. Um azul escuro forte e penetrante da cor de seus cabelos. Konan podia ver os outros anjos ali pelo hospital, mas por onde andava a sua amiga, na certa deveria estar no consultório de Sasuke, ela gostava de admirar o moreno, isso não era novidade para Konan. Uma maca com uma mulher idosa estava no corredor sendo levada para uma outra sala que deveria ser a de cirurgia. A mulher tinha cabelos louros, quase brancos, seu rosto mostrava o quanto ela estava sofrendo, obtinha várias marcas de expressão do rosto enrugado e branco igual ao de Konan. ela tinha olhos penetrantes e escuros como a noite. Olhou para Konan com os olhos cheios de dor, mas no fundo havia algo que Konan não sabia explicar, alguma coisa naqueles belos olhos a deixavam intrigada. Kakashi passou pela mulher e konan foi logo atrás, porém sentiu algo puxando a sua mão, nunca tinha sentido aquele toque quente. Konan olhou para aquela mão enrugada e delicada, porém forte. A senhora olhava para ela com aquele olhar que a deixava estranha. Seus olhos negros vagaram pelo rosto de Konan, analisando cada traço quase invisível. Ela abriu a boca com pouco lábios para falar, porém resolver fechá-los e soltou a mão de Konan. A azulada, nunca havia sentido o toque de alguém ainda mais como aquele, era estranho. Ela não sabia o porque daquilo tudo e o que mais surpreendeu Konan foi o fato dela não ter conseguido escutar o que ela estava pensando. "Como isso pode ocorrer? " - Pensava ela enquanto ainda fixa em seu lugar olhava para a senhora que já estava prestando atenção em outra pessoa atrás de Konan. " Sakura pode ler a mente de Sasuke mesmo sendo 'Humana' ! " - Konan estava a mil por hora, sentia sua cabeça funcionando igual ao de um humano comum. Nunca tinha tido dúvidas sobre nada, a resposta simplesmente brotava em sua mente. Isso era fruto de sua existência, havia vivido tanto quanto Sakura. Sabia de todas as questões que cercavam o mundo, mas aquilo para ela era novo. Não sabia a resposta daquele olhar. " Tenho muitas coisas para perguntar a Sakura! " - Seus pensamentos vagavam no mundo em que nunca pensará em conhecer e agora estava fascinada com tudo aquilo, agora entendia o que a amiga tinha visto e o porque dela não ter desejado nada além de ficar ali com aqueles humanos. Uma voz ao fundo suave quebrou o raciocínio de seus pensamentos. Uma voz que havia escutado a alguns minutos atrás, uma voz serena e calma.  
- Senhorita, você esta bem? - Perguntou Kakashi que já estava ao lado dela.  
- Erm... Me desculpe. - Konan desculpou-se e abriu um sorriso. Não sabia o porque de sorrir, mas algo em seu interior mandava ela agir assim.  
Kakashi retribuiu o sorriso dela. Konan olhou para ele viu aquele mesmo sorriso que havia visto com Sakura quando o mesmo saia do quarto daquele paciente. Não era aquele sorriso maravilhoso que dava sempre que estava presente de sua secretária e amigos. Era um sorriso diferente, um sorriso de médico para paciente, não mais que isso. Konan não gostou daquele sorriso, queria que ele desse aquele sorriso maravilhoso e perfeito para ela do mesmo jeito que fazia com seus amigos.  
- Quem era aquela mulher? - Perguntou ela olhando para os próprios pés com a cara fechada.  
- Uma paciente do Sasuke. - Disse ele analisando ela. - Esta irritada com alguma coisa?  
- Irritada? - Konan levantou a cabeça e ficou a fitá-lo por alguns segundos. Seus rosto estava preocupado, mas do mesma forma que o sorriso, a preocupação dele era de médico para com paciente. Ele tinha aquela expressão de se acontecer algo estamos no hospital e nada irá acontecer. Você esta segura aqui. - Não estou irritada e sim cansada, falta muito para chegarmos em sua sala? - Perguntou ela cortando aquele tipo de assunto. Não estava irritada, estava estranha, mas não irritada, não podia sentir nada, nunca sentiu.  
- Estamos perto.  
Kakashi voltou a andar e ela o seguiu calada. Chegaram até aquela porta de vidro familiar para Konan, seus olhos foram direto para a mulher que estava sentada. A secretária dele, linda como sempre, estava hoje com um modelito muito bonito. Usava um terninho vermelho e branco, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque muito bonito e perfeito, seus olhos verdes eram calmos e sua voz era aveludada. Estava falando com alguém no telefone. Deveria ser algum paciente. Kakashi abriu a porta para que Konan pudesse entrar, olhou para a mulher a sua frente e abriu aquele sorriso que Konan tanto pensava, maravilhoso e perfeito, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e brilhantes.  
- Ayra, eu estou na minha sala com essa senhorita. - Disse ele ainda sorrindo. - Não quero que ninguém me atrapalhe a não ser se for caso de vida ou morte.

- Claro Doutor. - Ayra estava com a mão no telefone impedindo que a pessoa do outro lado escutasse o dialogo entre os dois. Seus olhos verdes foram de encontro com os azuis de Konan. Posaram ali por alguns segundos. - Devo fazer a ficha dessa senhori...  
- Konan por favor. Meu nome é Konan. - Disse ela interrompendo Ayra com certa frieza. - Não precisa fazer ficha, não estou doente, nunca fico doente.  
- Hum... Doutor?  
- Não será necessário. - Kakashi agora estava sério. abriu a porta de seu consultório para Konan entrar. A Jovem olhou para a secretária mais uma vez e adentrou o local. Tudo era exatamente como ela havia visto a 1 dia atrás. Kakashi foi até a sua cadeira e se sentou fazendo um gesto com a mão para a poltrona a frente de sua mesa para que Konan se sentasse. A azulada sentou-se na poltrona e ficou a olha-lo. Agora poderia saber mas a respeito dele, como se ela não soubesse. Sabia só o essencial, mas queria saber mas afundo e como não conseguia ler os pensamentos dele, resolver agir como qualquer humano, iria fazer perguntas.  
- Se não esta doente, porque quis me ver? - Perguntou ele interessado  
- Eu só posso te ver se estiver doente?  
- Erm... Eu te conheço de algum lugar?  
- Não, mas eu te conheço Hatake Kakashi. - Konan olhou para ele com indiferença.  
- Me conhece de onde? - Quis saber ele. - Tem algum parente seu que seja meu paciente?  
- Não tenho parentes.  
- Me desculpe.  
- Esta se desculpando porque? - Ela olhou para ele agora com mais interesse.  
- Erm... Não querendo ser indelicado, mas seus pais morreram de que?  
- Eu não tenho familia, não tenho pai e nem mãe. Não tenho tio, tia, primo, prima, irmão. Não tenho ninguém. Quer dizer, eu tenho os meus amigos é claro. Mas fora isso não tenho ninguém. - Konan falava e sorria, nada que dissera era mentira e não sentia nada em relação a não ter pais.

- Hum... Então você me conhece como? - Perguntou ele um pouco sem graça e triste pela história dela. Não devia ser fácil viver sem família. Talvez ela fosse órfã.  
- Eu te conheço daqui do hospital mesmo, minha amiga Sakura conhece o seu amigo Sasuke. - Disse ela ainda sorrindo. Não sabia o porque mais achava que se ficasse com aquele sorriso no rosto a conversa iria fluir melhor. - Ele já deve ter comentado com você sabre ela.  
- Sim, ele já comentou. Você é amiga dela a muito tempo?  
- Sim. a mais de 100 décadas.

- Erm... Entendo. Mas como realmente você me conhece? Ela te falou de mim? Como foi isso?  
- Eu estou sempre aqui no hospital, meu trabalho é bastante... Um como vocês diriam... Puxado. - Ela cruzou os braços nas pernas e ficou fitando o horizonte pela janela atrás dele. A cortina estava aberta deixando o sol entrar na sala. Não estava quente, apesar do ar condicionado esta ligado o ambiente estava fresco. Kakashi pensou um pouco naquilo que ela havia dito, nunca havia visto ela no hospital. " E ela é bastante bonita, tem cabelos azuis, como nunca a vira?" - Pensava ele tentando lembrar de alguma situação em que tenha deixado despercebido tal presença. Porém era inútil. Ela era linda de mais, tinha certeza de quem nunca em sua vida havia visto tal beleza pelo hospital.  
- Em que trabalha? - Perguntou ele casualmente.  
- Faço a passagem das pessoas para o meu mundo.  
- Passagem? - Kakashi não entendeu muito bem aquelas palavras, estava começando a achar que aquela mulher era louca. - Você trabalha com turismo?  
- Não. - Konan olhou para ele sem entender. - Eu levo as almas das pessoas para fazerem a passagem para o mundo espiritual como vocês dizem.  
- Entendo. - Kakashi não tinha uma religião, acreditava em Deus, somente isso.  
- Você e o Sasuke são grandes amigos né?  
- Somos sim. Estudamos juntos e moramos um perto do outro.  
- Sua irmã é bonita.

- Como sabe que tenho uma irmã?  
- Eu sei tudo sobre você.  
- É, to vendo. Ela é linda mesmo é o meu amor, minha vida é a minha **irmã**. - Kakashi olhou para ela sério. Estava irritado, alguém estava investigando a sua vida, não gostava disso. - Porque você sabe tudo de mim? Porque esta me espionando?  
- Calma. Eu sei tudo sobre todos é o meu trabalho. - Konan falava calmamente. - Me interessei por você, somente isso.  
- Você se interessou por mim? - Kakashi estava bobo com aquela resposta. olhou para ela um pouco sem graça.  
- Sim, você é diferente dos outros. Você é como o Sasuke para a Sakura, porém é para mim.  
- Como eu sou para você?  
- Hum... Pergunta difícil. - Konan se levantou e foi para o lado dele. Pegou os porta-retratos e ficou analisando. - Gosto desse seu sorriso. Ele é mágico para mim. Porque não sorriu para mim lá trás assim?  
- Que sorriso? Como? - Kakashi perguntou sem entender nada. Ela era engraçada, misteriosa e louca.  
- Esse sorriso aqui. - Konan mostrou a foto em que ele estava com a irmã. Levou o dedo indicador até o sorriso dele.  
- Não sei. Acho que é porque eu não te conheço.  
- Agora conhece. - Konan colocou os retratos no lugar e sorriu para ele. - Sua família é linda.  
- Obrigado. - Kakashi sorriu para ela, e deu aquele sorriso que ela queria tanto ver. Seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e brilhantes, um sorriso maravilhoso, porém torto. Era tão perfeito quando o outro. Era mas mágico ainda. - Você mora aonde?  
- Eu moro em uma biblioteca. Na realidade, lá não é a minha casa, eu não tenho casa, mas passo a maior parte do meu tempo lá com os outros. - Konan foi até a uma das paredes dele e ficou observando o quadro com as crianças. - Você gosta de crianças mesmo né?  
- Sim, eu amo. Elas são puras, os adultos perdem isso. Perdem a inocência. - ele se levantou e foi até ela. - Mas vejo que nem todos perdem.  
- É verdade. Você é puro.

Kakashi escutou aquelas palavras com atenção e começou a rir. Gargalhava com aquilo, tinha dito aquilo para ela e não para ele. Ele não era puro, só fazia o que a humanidade não gostava de fazer, ajudar o próximo. Sentiu algo por ela ali, ela era estranha e tudo mas, mais realmente ela era diferente.  
- Esta rindo de que? - Perguntou Konan olhando para os olhos deles. Olhos castanhos claros quase verdes. - Eu disse algo engraçado?  
- Não. - Kakashi ainda sorria em quanto falava com ela. - Konan, quer sair um dia desses comigo?  
- Sair?  
- Isso, ir em algum lugar juntos.  
- Claro. - Konan desviou o olhar daqueles olhos perfeitos e sorriu para o chão.  
- Esta sem graça?  
- Sem graça? - Mas uma vez ela levantou a cabeça e ficou sem entender aquilo. Era a segunda vez. Primeiro irritada e agora sem graça. Colocou as mãos no rosto e sentiu as maças do rosto quente. - Acho que estou com o rosto quente, somente isso.  
Kakashi olhou para ela um pouco sem graça, levou as mãos até o rosto dela e sentiu aquele calor em sua bochechas. Se aproximou mais do corpo dela e beijou o outro lado de seu rosto com delicadeza. Konan por um segundo parou de respirar. Será que o que estava sentindo era o mesmo que sua amiga sentirá? Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo ou estava sentindo algo? Não, não estava sentindo era só sua imaginação. Mais ficou feliz em saber que ela funcionava tão bem a esse ponto. Levou a mão até a bochecha beijada e sorriu para ele.  
- Que dia você quer sair Hatake Kakashi?  
- Bom, primeiro me chame de Kakashi e se você quiser pode ser amanhã.  
- Tudo bem. - Disse ela sorrindo. - Eu pego você que horas?  
- Não, eu te pego.  
- Tudo bem, você sabe aonde estarei.  
- Sim, eu passo na biblioteca as 21:00 e te pego, tudo bem para você?  
- Por mim esta tudo certo.  
- Então...  
A porta de Kakashi se abriu e Sasuke entrou correndo por ela um pouco afoito.

- Zoio, tô morrendo de fome, vamos... - Sasuke parou ali perto da porta e Ayra que estava logo atrás fez uma cara de " não pude fazer nada, sabe como ele é! ".  
- Sasuke, esta é Konan. - Disse Kakashi formalmente.  
- Sim, eu sei quem ele é. - Konan olhou para ele e sorriu. - Sakura me fala muito de você.  
- Você é amiga da Sakura? - Sasuke agora estava interessado, antes estava sem graça, mas só em escutar o nome da sua deusa já ficava empolgado.  
- Ela é minha melhor amiga.  
- O que ela fala sobre mim?  
- Sasuke para de perturbar a Konan, você não estava com fome? - Perguntou Kakashi sorrindo.  
- Sim, mas...  
- Nada de mais. - Disse ele ainda sorrindo. - Eu e a Konan iremos sair amanhã, quer sair conosco? Ela pode chamar a sua Deusa.  
- Claro, claro. - Sasuke olhou para Konan sorrindo. - Fale com ela por mim.  
Konan sabia que não precisaria falar nada, sentia a presença de Sakura no local sabia perfeitamente que ela estava ali junto com eles.  
- Claro. Se me dêem licença. - Konan sorriu para os dois e foi até a porta. - Amanhã agente se vê Hata... Quer dizer Kakashi. Não irei mas atrapalhar você. Tenha um ótimo dia.  
Konan saiu da sala fechando a porta ao sair. Escutou alguma coisa lá dentro.  
- Cara, você é foda! - Falava Sasuke. - Nem me contou que tinha uma namorada.  
- Ela não é minha namorada. - Disse Kakashi para o amigo. - É uma amiga.  
- Sei sim, para você chamar para sair...  
Konan continuou andando pelo corredor do hospital e foi até as escadas de emergência. Lá ela encontrou Sakura sentado em um degrau sorrindo.  
- E ai? - Perguntou ela querendo detalhes. - Me conta tudo.  
- Você sabe como foi! - Disse Konan sorrindo. - Mágico.  
- Eu disse.  
- Sakura tem uma coisa me perturbando. - Konan agora estava séria. Seus olhos vagavam em algum ponto na parede, seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- Sobre ler os pensamentos Konan, quando você "virou" humana, você meio que bloqueou isso. É normal, você meio que não sabia como fazer e quando virou, virou mesmo! É só se concentrar melhor. - Disse Sakura sorrindo. - Você ficou branca quando caiu.  
- É! Eu estava nervosa. - Konan ainda olhava para um ponto fixo na parede.  
- Eu sei o que esta pensando. - Disse Sakura séria. - As pessoas quando estão perto da morte, elas sentem agente. Bom, eu acho. Algumas tem sensibilidade, tipo as crianças.  
- Eu pensei que isso só ocorrer-se com as crianças.  
- Eu também. - Sakura se levantou e foi até ela. - Vamos sair juntas amanhã.  
- Vamos sim. - Konan olhou para ela um pouco preocupada. - Espero que não seja para algum restaurante.  
- Entendo. - Sakura agora estava um pouco distante. - Você queria sentir também?  
- Queria. - Konan mexeu em seus cabelos calmamente. - Senti meu rosto quente, mas não passou de minha imaginação pregando peças.  
- Mas você estava quente.  
- Estava, mas não senti.  
- Vamos embora?  
- Não posso, tenho que buscar a alma daquela mulher! - Konan olhou para Sakura sorrindo. - Agora eu sei o porque ela me olhou daquele jeito. - Ela sabia que eu iria buscar a alma dela.  
- Então vai lá. - Disse Sakura sorrindo. - Te espero na biblioteca.  
- Obrigada amiga.  
Sakura olhou para ela ainda sorrindo e sumiu. Konan nunca tinha sentido nada parecido e ficará feliz em poder viver aquilo, mesmo que a sua cabeça prega-se peças sobre sentimentos que não poderia ter. Mas colocaria tudo naquilo, aquele seria**um novo modo de viver a vida**. E por aquilo faria tudo. Konan olhou para as escadas e sumiu.


End file.
